maginationfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Ians18
Welcome RE: Trivia Sections I have yet to see any major wiki use a Trivia section to repeat information that's already been stated. The whole point of a Trivia section is for including notes that don't fit anywhere else, and even so they're generally frowned upon. All of the information you've mentioned definitively falls under "misplaced trivia" per this wiki's Trivia Policy. Especially since Magi-Nation episodes have very simple plots, there's no need to repeat plot information. If you wanted to make notes or a table for Dream Creature collections, you could use your blog space to draft it, and we could see if there's enough to warrant a new section on episode pages. Though at this point, the most useful TV series information would be anything from season 2. 09:59, January 24, 2016 (UTC) :OK, I agree that information shouldn't be restated. However things like "they have acquired the 10th dreamstone" or "Orwin is turned bad in this episode until ..." is not explicitly stated. Also, Season 2 has a virtue and a scientific theme for nearly every episode. This could go in the Trivia section. If you look at Memory Alpha a lot of the episodes have continuity and Trivia in the episode's footer. It does note the first and last appearance of things. We can clear this up here by saying "first appearance of Djarmander in Season 1 or of the TV series" instead of just first appearance. Ians18 (talk) 10:59, January 24, 2016 (UTC) :For some things that aren't explicitly stated at current, that part can be modified to be more direct. A separate Continuity section could be useful if it's used properly (i.e. "Orwin's being turned evil by the Allegiance Relic later was reversed in "The Forum of Elders.""). I wouldn't use Memory Alpha as an example as most wikis, this one included, do not permit any form of ordinality notes in episode trivia. This point won't be changing here, at all. Appearances should be included as bulleted lists on character pages (data still needs to be compiled). As far as themes, that might should be mentioned in the lead paragraph (i.e. "Bad to the Core is the thirteenth episode of the second season of Magi-Nation. It aired on November 9, 2010. This episode deals with the theme of earthquakes.). 11:32, January 24, 2016 (UTC) ::Look, I don't know who dictates the rules there, but I do know Memory Alpha is a well established and well known Wikia. If you don't like that, then look at the Jessie Wikia it too has trivia sections. I just think that if you want editors help here, you have to be willing to do how other Wikis do or at do it similarly. Here, the story arcs are important. ::Also, how come only part of Season 1 was ever completed? Ians18 (talk) 05:46, January 26, 2016 (UTC) ::As far as the drafting of the rules, this was based on wiki discussion and implemented by myself as admin of the wiki. The drafting was based on the most common policies on wikis (see Wikipedia, Borderlands Wiki, Runescape Wiki, etc.). These decisions were made here to ensure quality, especially due to issues a year ago that required all content on the wiki to be overhauled. The question isn't over having Trivia sections but over what's appropriate to include. ::Regarding episodes, there are several reasons. There has been time when legal access to episodes hasn't been possible. Magi-Nation also doesn't have the same sized following as more mainstream media, and most editors have focused on either the Game Boy games or the CCG. 06:39, January 26, 2016 (UTC)